Baby Sitting
by December Prodigy
Summary: The Bladebreakers have to look after Tysons baby cousin for a few days, but will they cope without the help of Grandpa and Hiro? KaiHil fic.


**Heylo! This is my second update of the day! this story is being put up today to celebrate my one year anniversary on fanfic! (I got bored). This story is the only story that is being published for my anniversary, apart from oranges, that is totally original and not based on another story.**

**This story is dedicated to Hilariberri ! I hope you like it.**

**This is a Kai/Hil fic so it's the only fic I have that isn't yaoi, apart from pineapples.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from beyblade, i wish i did, but i don't. I only own the characters you don't know and the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold autumn morning in Japan, and in the Granger dojo, the BBA Revolution team were stirring…or sitting. It was half past eight and Kai was sitting on the floor, leaning against the hard wooden wall behind him, his legs crossed, arms folded…a typical Kai position. He had been wide awake since six that morning. In the Granger household it was always best to be up early and to use the bathroom as soon as possible, because if either Tyson or Hiro get there before you, you might as well go to a public bath house. You'd probably get back before they were out of the bathroom anyway.

Kai, who had already showered, gone for a walk and trained , opened one eye at the sound of his neko-jin team mate, waking up.

"You're up late today, Ray."

"Oh yeah, I couldn't get to sleep. Tyson was snoring super loud last night, didn't you hear it?" Ray replied yawning.

"I went for a walk, and when I got back everyone was asleep, and Tyson wasn't snoring."

"Oh you must've been gone for at least a couple of hours then, he was still snoring at half twelve!"

"I think I came back around one a.m."

Kai closed his eyes again, and Ray took this as a sign that the conversation was over, so left the room to get some breakfast; he didn't offer to get Kai any as he knew Kai had already eaten.

When Ray returned, Kenny's alarm buzzed into life, and while Kenny just sat up and stretched, rather gracefully (for a boy who's about a metre high, has no eyes and thinks that trigonometry is the most exciting thing in the world). Max leapt out of bed and tried to hide behind Kai, sitting half behind him, half beside him he started shaking violently, Daichi jumped three foot in the air and landed on the floor panting, Ray spilt his water all over the floor when he jumped, Kai however just sat there calmly, although slightly disgruntled because Max was clinging onto his arm, he was used to this by now, as Max, Daichi and Kenny had the same reaction every day.

Ray sighed and left the room, and returned a few seconds later with some more water and some paper towels. He put the glass down on the floor and started to mop up the water.

"Good morning all!" Kenny said brightly to the room, rising to his feet and stretching again.

"Morning." Ray said grumpily.

"Hn…"

"M'm'morning, ch'chief!" Max squeaked from behind Kai.

"Morning Chief." Daichi said yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Kenny left the room, humming and whistling merrily to himself. Kai looked down at Max with narrowed eyes.

"Get off Max" He said in a warning tone, glaring at the blonde boy.

"T'too, sc'sc'scared!"

Kai detached himself from Max and chose another part of the wall to lean on. Max just sat there clinging to nothing.

"Great! Soggy toast. That's all I need now!" Ray got up and left the room to get more toast, bringing the wet paper towels with him.

A few minutes later Kenny and Ray returned both carrying fresh plates of toast.

Tyson, however, just kept on sleeping, as usual. He wouldn't be up for a while, so no-one bothered him.

In the main house Grandpa was sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Grandpa's breakfast consisted of rice and sardines, this was because they had no cereal and there was no bread left to make toast, plus it was the only thing he could find in the cupboards since Tyson had been too lazy to go shopping the previous day.

As he sat and ate his unusual breakfast he was making a list of things they needed to buy. That was until the phone rang; he got up from his chair and walked across to the phone, and answered it.

Hiro entered the kitchen, just as Grandpa put down the phone with a grim face. Hiro's hair was sticking out in all directions and he was still bleary eyed with sleep.

He plodded barefoot into the kitchen and mumbled a tired good morning to his grandfather, who had just received some sad news about a relative of theirs.

Tyson sat up suddenly; this wasn't common, as Tyson and Hiro usually got up much later than this. He got up and ran outside into the garden. Hiro was walking down the path towards the road, where a taxi was waiting for him; he was wheeling a small suitcase behind him and carrying a small travel bag.

"Where are you going?" Tyson called out to his brother.

Hiro stopped and turned towards Tyson.

"Don't worry bro, I'm gonna go and visit aunt Aksinya, she's not very well at the mo, then I'm gonna go and stay with Brooklyn for a bit. Or at least until the baby is gone." He turned to leave.

"oh, oka'…wait! What baby!"

"Our baby cousin Kino is coming to stay, while aunt Aksinya is in hospital. Bye bro."

"…bye…"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that!...although I somewhat doubt it, seeing as people waking up and eating breakfast isn't very exciting. But thanks for reading I will update as soon as possible...probably after christmas though.**

**Well please please review, I've missed them so much!!**


End file.
